Au fil des mots
by low cwh
Summary: Luffy a rencontré un homme, un homme qu'il aime sincèrement; il est donc normal qu'il en parle à son meilleur ami Zorro. L'histoire s'arrêterait là si, au fil de ce que lui racontait Luffy, Zorro n'en était pas tombé amoureux lui aussi...
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà ! Low' est sur la scène ! Alors voilà je me suis dit qu'un nouveau ZorroxSanji serait pas mal depuis le temps et que certain m'ont demandé de poursuivre à écrire. Je vous présente donc ma nouvelle fanfiction sur ce couple si adorable. Encore une fois sentiments confus, quiproquos et même trahison seront au détour, je vous préviens toutefois que l'entrée en matière est plutôt longue, le temps de mettre en scène les personnages, et je vous prie de m'excuser si cela vous ennuit, dans ce cas-là je tenterai de faire plus bref pour la prochaine fois.**

**AVIS : Et je demande une chose, il se trouve que pour cette fiction un peu de lemon conviendrait parfaitement pour l'idée d'une attirance qui ne demande qu'à être satisfaite, pour bien représenter l'envie et le désir, seulement voilà, il se trouve que je ne sais PAS écrire de lemon, donc si quelqu'un veut bien m'aider pour ce qui est d'écrire un lemon (sans qu'ils soit trop hard non plus), toute aide est bien venue. Merci ^^**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère que cela vous plaiera. **

**Et laissez-moi des reviews please ^^**

Prologue :

Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il me parlait de toi. Sans s'arrêter, d'une même bouffée d'air il pouvait délivrer tout un continum d'informations à ton sujet avant de respirer la bouffée suivante. Dans ces moments-là, j'étais toujours impressionné de voir avec quelle aisance il pouvait relâcher tant de mots à une vitesse si rapide, son air niai et joyeux plaqué sur le visage. "Pipellette" aurait certainement été le terme qui lui aurait convenu le mieux dans ces instants.

Il a toujours été comme ça, cachant sous des sourires toute la tristesse qu'il ressent, portant sans cesse un masque de gaité qui ne montre aucune trace, aussi infime soit-elle, de fissure. Oui, il a toujours été comme ça. Je me demande d'ailleurs toujours autant si c'est une bonne chose de ne rien laisser paraître aux autres, car c'est aussi une manière de construire une barrière entre lui et le reste du monde. En fait, il paraît aussi accessible qu'il est inaccessible.

Sauf pour moi. A force de le connaître, j'ai appris à regarder au-delà du masque, à discerner ce que pouvait révéler un crispement de poing modéré, une contraction de sa mâchoire, un froncement de sourcil s léger, un faux sourire - aussi parfait fut-il - ou un voile d'ombre dans ses yeux. Tous ces petits détails discrets, presque insignifiants et qui veulent pourtant dire tant de choses inavouables; n'ont maintenant plus de secrets pour moi, même si je n'ai su les remarquer que bien tard. Voire trop tard.

Mais il m'a pardonné aussi étrange soit-il, alors que je ne le méritais certainement pas. Et avec toujours autant de gentillesse et de confiance, il m'a refait entrer dans sa vie, et nos relations reprennent le goût qu'elles avaient avant. Un goût de joie, d'insouciance pourtant mêlé parfois de tristesse mais après laquelle le rire revient bien vite.

A toi aussi, il a su pardonner. Et, comme avant, il me parle de toi avec ravissement même si sa voix tremble quelques fois sous l'effet de l'affliction.

Moi, je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour te pardonner car par ta faute il a été détruit. "Ta faute"... je suis bien stupide, aujourd'hui encore je préfère rejeter toute la faute sur toi. Cela me rassure de penser que je ne suis pas coupable et que tu es l'unique fautif, que je n'ai été qu'une victime. Victime de ton amour, un amour si fort et si égoïste. Mais en vérité, tout au fond de moi, je sais bien que la faute est partagée entre nous deux, que nous sommes deux à l'avoir profondément blessé. Même si je n'ose me l'avouer, je suis autant responsable que toi de sa déchéance.

C'est pourquoi je te déteste, car tu me fais me détester. C'est pourquoi je t'en veux, car maintenant je sais discerner sa peine cachée et surtout je sais que j'en suis responsable. Je n'arrive même pas à m'en vouloir autant que je le devrais, je n'ai pas pensé à lui quand on a commis ce péché, j'ai seulement pensé à l'instant présent. Je sais que je devrais tous les jours implorer son pardon même s'il me l'a déjà accordé mais je sais aussi que je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé.

Je te déteste.

Et pourtant...

Pourtant je t'aime encore.

Sanji, je ne sais plus quoi faire...

**Ps : Ma traductrice vient de me renvoyer ce prologue corrigé et lavé (normalement) de toutes fautes ^^ voilà un petit prologue qui nous revient tout beau, tout propre ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey, salut les gens, vous allez bien ? Je m'incruste avant la (presque) 'patrone' pour vous rappeler que ce qui n'est pas en gras dans le blablatage de Low' n'est PAS d'elle mais bien de moi, votre alienne traductrice. Nan, je dis ça, jdis rien, c'est juste pour pas qu'on croit pour de mauvaises raisons qu'elle est folle... ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne l'est pas, hein ^^ )  
**  
Et voilà le chapitre 1 qui arrive bien **(presque) **vite, le coquin a dépassé le peloton de tête dans la course des fanfics qui se disputaient dans ma tête. Ce qui fait un peu plus de travail pour ma très chère alienne **(2 mois, que ça fait, que je dois me remettre à te 'traduire', Low', et que je ne trouvais pas le temps, allez je m'y remets ENFIN !)** qui, elle aussi, est de retour** (pardon aux lecteurs, que j'ai fait attendre parce que Low' attendait que j'ai corrigé ses fautes pour poster, je suis impardonnable x.x')** pour nous jouer un mauvais tour, plus rapide que la lumière... ok, j'arrête de regarder Pokémon quand je tape au clavier, ça va plus du tout là ^^ **(si je ne les regardais pas moi-même en ce moment, je me ficherais de toi, mais bon là je ne suis pas en position de force -')** Effectivement !**!

**Bonne lecture à tous. Bisous. **Vui, bonne lecture ;)

**PS : Pensez à me mettre des petites reviews please. **

_« Deux êtres qui s'aiment se rencontrent toujours. »_ Proverbe danois.

Chapitre 1 : 

Depuis quelques jours déjà, Luffy paraissait rayonner de bonheur. Il n'y avait pas de meilleurs mots pour décrire son état. Son large sourire, par un miracle saisissant, semblait s'agrandir de plus en plus; et du rouge colorait ses joues à chaque fois qu'il regardait les messages de son portable. C'est ainsi qu'il commença à attirer visiblement notre attention quant à ses relations amoureuses.

Luffy est mon ami d'enfance. Nous nous sommes connus peu de temps après que j'eus perdu la personne que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie. Kuina était la fille de mon maître de kendo, nous nous sommes donc rencontrés sur le tatamis, dans un face à face tendu.

Ce jour-là, j'avais battu tous les garçons qui jusque-là étaient plus forts que moi. Grisé par mes victoires successives, je sautais partout, clamant haut et fort ce que je prenais comme ma supériorité par rapport aux autres, la vantardise s'emparant insidieusement de moi.  
La jeune fille eut tôt fait de calmer mes ardeurs à l'aide d'une vanne bien trouvée. Elle se prétendit plus forte que moi et me mit au défi de l'affronter. Je refusais sur le coup, exposant que je ne pouvais pas me battre contre une fille car ce serait lâche et beaucoup trop facile. Mais elle insistait, piquant au vif ma fierté, énervé par tant d'assurance je fini par céder et accepter son challenge, en lui proposant une seule et unique manche.  
Notre maître, en accord avec notre décision, nous plaça face à face et annonça le début du combat. Aussitôt, j'abattis mon arme d'un fendant direct, mais elle para sans la moindre difficulté et d'un mouvement fluide et extrêmement précis, la jeune fille fit sauter mon katana de mes mains. Le pire pour moi fut que je n'avais strictement rien vu de ce geste. Plein de mauvaise foi, une caractéristique souvent représentée chez les enfants, j'assurais qu'il s'agissait-là d'un simple coup de chance et demandais une revanche.  
C'est au bout de cinq défaites que je reconnu contre mon grès qu'elle était plus forte que moi. Je sortis alors de suite du dojô, mon égo ayant été sérieusement blessé et des larmes de frustration coulant sur mes joues de gamin. A cet instant, je n'avais pas compris que la défaite pouvait parfois apporter bien plus que la victoire. Cela pouvait amener l'humilité pour commencer, chose dont j'avais grand besoin à l'époque, mais aussi me permettre de m'améliorer dans ce sport. Je ne ressentis que la honte de m'être fait battre par une fille, ces êtres étranges qui pleuraient à la moindre occasion.  
Le lendemain, je revis cette jeune arrogante, et comme si j'avais tout oublié de la veille - les enfants ont l'étonnante capacité de vite oublier les choses, capacité que j'aimerais tellement encore posséder - je la mis au défi de redisputer un match. Encore une fois, je perdis contre elle. N'osant m'avouer vaincu, je redéfiais Kuina. Et ainsi de suite. Au fil de nos affrontements, une amitié sincère naquit entre nous, et elle devint rapidement ma meilleure amie, la personne à qui je pouvais me confier sans problème, la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde après mes parents.

Hélas, quelques années plus tard, un malheureux accident survint emportant ma tendre amie loin de moi. Un accident tout bête représentant environ les 3/4 des accidents domestiques. Les adultes m'apprirent qu'elle avait chuté dans les escaliers et s'était ainsi fracassé le crâne. "Elle n'a pas souffert" furent les seuls mots qui suivirent cette déclaration, comme si le fait de me dire ça allait m'alléger le cœur alors qu'à cette époque seul le fait de savoir qu'elle était morte, que je ne pourrais plus jamais la voir ni l'affronter m'occupait l'esprit. Stupides qu'ils étaient, me disais-je, d'oser me parler d'une chose aussi insignifiante, je n'avais pas compris que savoir qu'elle n'avait pas souffert pouvait être réconfortant, même si cela n'allait certainement pas me la ramener.

Depuis, je n'avais plus personne à affronter - si ce n'est le sensei lui-même- , ni avec qui passer mon temps. En vérité, je n'avais personne avec qui je voulais tout simplement passer mon temps. Je restais longtemps en deuil de mon amie, chose que les adultes me reprochèrent beaucoup, me signifiant que je devais essayer de vivre normalement, et donc rire, me faire des amis... Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris c'est que je ne savais pas me faire d'amis, et que seule Kuina avait été la personne que je considérais comme telle. Je décidai donc de cacher tout mon accablement dans l'entraînement. C'est ainsi que je passais le plus clair de mon temps à mes exercices de kendo. Seul. Et d'une certaine manière, au milieu de ma tristesse et de ma solitude je ressentais une certaine irritation envers Kuina qui était partie, me laissant seul, mais aussi sans que je n'ai plus jamais la moindre chance de la battre, même pas une seule et unique fois. Je me mis alors en tête que pour avoir un semblant d'idée de paraître plus fort qu'elle, je devais devenir le plus fort de notre monde. Cette idée en tête, je m'entraînais plus dur et plus assidument.

Je fis la rencontre de Luffy plusieurs mois plus tard.

Une fois de plus, j'étais seul dans la minuscule clairière que j'avais découvert, tranquille, à m'exercer au milieu du bois quand j'entendis soudain un grognement qui me fit froid dans le dos. Apeuré à l'idée qu'il y avait peut-être un animal sauvage - je n'avais que dix ans pour ma défense - , je plongeai derrière un buisson et scrutai les alentours. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que je vois un bosquet, non loin de moi, remuer. Je retins ma respiration et attendis patiemment de voir ce qui allait en sortir. A mesure que je patientais, mon cœur se mit à accélérer. Si bien que, quand je vis une forme sortir de ce feuillage, je ne pus retenir le petit cri qui me monta à la gorge.

Je me rendis compte de mon ridicule quand j'entendis " Bah quoi ? C'est de moi que tu as peur ?". Stupéfait, je réalisai que face à moi ne se tenait non pas une affreuse bête féroce, mais un simple garçon de mon âge. Il était brun avec des yeux noisettes aussi rieurs que sa remarque et arborant fièrement une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche ainsi qu'un large sourire. Vêtu d'une paire de tong, d'un pantacourt en jean, d'une chemise rouge et d'un chapeau - il semblait d'ailleurs tout droit sorti d'un carnaval, avec ce couvre-tête.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit,inventer une quelconque excuse qui expliquerait que je n'avais _surtout_ pas eu peur, il enchaîna abruptement en me demandant :

- T'aurais pas quelque chose à manger ? J'ai super faim.

Je sus ce jour-là que Luffy était un vrai goinfre, dès lors qu'il engouffra en moins d'une minute tous les gâteaux que j'avais sur moi et réclama encore de quoi manger, la bouche couverte de miettes. En voyant sa tête qui se rapprochait alors plus du hamster que de l'être humain, j'explosai de rire, un son qui m'étonna, tellement j'avais l'impression de n'avoir plus ri depuis des siècles. Son rire finit par accompagner le mien. Finalement, par cette douce matinée de décembre, je repris goût à l'amitié. Et depuis ce jour, Luffy m'avait toujours accompagné dans mes joies et mes tristesses.

Luffy qui, à cet époque, venait d'emménager dans notre village, alla dans la même école que moi. Puis nous entrâmes ensemble au collège de la ville la plus proche, où nous fîmes la rencontre des personnes avec qui nous trainons encore aujourd'hui : Usopp, Nami et Chopper.  
Le premier était un vrai génie quand il s'agissait de bricoler, mais pour le reste on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il fut très doué. Son succès avec les filles frisait le zéro, ses capacités à réfléchir correctement étaient annihilées par sa peur incessante, et en sport c'était tout simplement ce qu'on appelait une "bille" ou un "pas doué" - sauf pour la course. Ses années à fuir devant le moindre danger, aussi redoutable et effrayant qu'une mouche, lui avaient offert une aptitude remarquable en course. Il était brun, les cheveux légèrement ondulés, mâte de peau avec de sombres yeux noirs, grand et fin sans que cela ne soit démesuré. Sur le papier, cela pouvait lui conférer un aspect attirant, seule particularité étrange, le personnage était doté, comme le célèbre Cyrano de Bergerac, d'un nez pour le moins saisissant et qui paraissait tout bonnement s'allonger à chaque mensonge qu'il proférait.  
Nami, elle, était une jeune rouquine que l'on pouvait décrire comme toute en courbes. Elle plaisait beaucoup aux garçons par son opulente poitrine et n'hésitait pas à jouer de ses charmes pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle désirait. C'était tout simplement une jeune fille espiègle et terriblement séduisante mais qui, sous ses airs de dévergondée cherchait tout ce que la plupart des filles voulaient : un amour tendre et sincère; sans pour autant le trouver.  
Chopper, quant à lui, était un inconditionnel des animaux. Il aimait tous les animaux, en particulier les rennes, et se destinait à devenir vétérinaire, c'est pourquoi il étudiait beaucoup, se préoccupant peu voire pas du tout des filles, objectant qu'il s'agissait là d'animaux trop complexes pour lui. Il correspondait à l'intello du groupe et dès que nous avions un problème de l'ordre de la réflexion, c'est à lui que nous nous adressions.

Pour ma part, à cette époque, j'avais déjà découvert mon attirance pour les hommes. Mais je n'osais pas encore faire mon come back, ni même m'avouer mon homosexualité, même si mes amis la découvrirent à la fin de nos années de collège. Par contre, je montrais clairement ma différence avec les autres personnes, teignant mes cheveux d'un vert de jade qui, d'après mes amis, allait parfaitement avec mes yeux dorés. Je remarquai que cela semblait être vrai quand je me découvris un succès certain auprès des filles, même si je n'en profitais pas. Quant à Luffy, il semblait tout simplement asexué, se préoccupant uniquement de la nourriture, encore et encore. Il semblait qu'à la place de tout organe, qu'il soit sexuel ou de l'ordre de la réflexion, un estomac gérait le tout à sa façon. Mais il était toujours, d'entre nous, la personne qui pouvait redonner le sourire et le moral par sa simple présence, c'est pourquoi nous l'adorions tous sans exception. C'était un de ces rares êtres qui pouvait tout donner sans jamais rien demander en retour.

C'est pourquoi, une fois arrivé au lycée, le changement d'attitude de Luffy nous étonna tous beaucoup. Non pas qu'il devint égoïste, loin de là. C'était plutôt le fait que sa passion pour la nourriture diminua considérablement qui nous intrigua énormément, ainsi que de voir ses joues se colorer d'un rouge cramoisi quand il regardait son portable. Nous en vînmes donc tout naturellement à suspecter qu'une jeune fille se cachait derrière tout ça. Et nous apprîmes par la même occasion que Luffy pouvait être quelqu'un de très secret, ce qui accrut encore plus notre curiosité. Nous décidâmes donc de commencer par le cuisiner, mais il resta silencieux quant à la personne qu'il fréquentait, argumentant faiblement que nous nous trompions, même si nous savions parfaitement que nous avions raison. Nous essayâmes de le suivre discrètement lorsqu'il disparaissait ou prétextait une excuse pour partir subitement, mais il fallait croire que beugler "Il est là, je le vois !" quand nous le cherchions n'était pas du meilleur niveau de discrétion. Nous n'obtînmes donc rien de cette manière, à notre plus grand dam. Depuis quand Luffy nous faisait de telles cachoteries ? Nous commençâmes à supposer qu'il se passait sûrement quelque chose de plus sombre et nous nous mîmes à observer notre jeune ami avec suspicion.

Au bout d'un certain temps, notre manège exaspéra Luffy, qui finit par me prendre à part un soir que nous rentrions tous les deux, comme à l'accoutumé.

- Ecoute, Zorro, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, commença-t-il doucement.

- Oui, je t'écoute.

- Hum...ben voilà. Zorro, je...je crois que je suis amoureux.

Qu'il me dise ça aussi abruptement me laissa pantois l'espace de quelques secondes, mais je repris rapidement mes esprits et lui demandai :

- C'est bien ça ! De qui s'agit-il ?

- Et bien, il...il s'agit...d'un homme, lâcha-t-il.

Alors comme ça Luffy aussi était gay ? Je dois bien avouer que je ne m'en étais jamais douté. Comme les autres, j'avais imaginé que c'était une fille qui occupait les pensées du brun, comme quoi le fait d'être gay ne voulait certainement pas dire que je pouvais reconnaître qui était gay ou ne l'était pas. Mais pourquoi en avoir fait tant de mystères ?  
Je lui posai aussitôt cette question. Ce à quoi il répondit :

- Ben, d'abord j'en étais pas sûr, je veux dire de mes sentiments. Et puis, je n'osais pas l'avouer. J'avais peur de votre réaction.

- Comment ? Comment peux-tu avoir peur alors que, vous tous, vous avez accepté sans problème le fait que moi-même je sois gay ? Tu sais bien que personne n'aurait rien dit ou n'aurait été vexé ou dégoûté de savoir ça. Mais bon je te comprends, moi aussi, c'est une chose que j'ai eu du mal à avouer. Et alors, comment il est ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Il faudra quand même que tu nous le montre, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Il se nomme Sanji, il a le même âge que nous et il fait à peu près ta taille. Il est blond avec d'impressionnants yeux bleu qui attirent énormément le regard comme si, quand on le regardait, on plongeait aussitôt dans l'océan. Il a aussi des sourcils marrants car ils bouclent vers le bout, mais ça lui va super bien. Et puis, il a aussi des allures de dandy avec les costumes qu'il porte quasiment tout le temps pour son école d'hôtellerie, ça lui confère un effet très classe. Mais les habits communs lui vont super bien aussi, ça le rend très sexy. Et puis...

Et c'est ainsi que Luffy commença à me parler de toi. Argumentant longtemps sur ta beauté, même si au début je me suis dit qu'il t'avait sûrement remarqué parce que tu voulais être cuisinier, et que cela avait beaucoup séduit son appétit insatiable. Dès lors, j'appris à te connaître et à t'apprécier grâce aux récits de Luffy. Sans me douter que cela allait poser d'énormes problèmes dans l'avenir. Et sans me douter que nous allions blesser mon meilleur ami.

**Voilà la suite que vous attendiez qui se finie. J'espère que cela vous a plu et même si ça ne vous n'avez pas apprécié, laissez moi des reviews please .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre 2 (^.^). Alors ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les autres car il sert surtout de présentation de Sanji. Il faut bien que je commence à l_'__introduire_ auprès de vous (hé hé : petit délire par rapport à _Reflet_ _d'Acide_) celui-là après tout. Et donc voilà, le début de l'aventure Sanji x Zorro va bientôt commencer. J'espère que cela vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture. Bisous. **

**Petit détail que j'ai ommis de préciser : Les personnages sont actuellement en terminale dans cette fiction, je le précise maintenant au cas où quelqu'un se poserait des questions. Je préfere penser que les relations sexuelles qu'ont pu avoir Sanji ou Zoro se sont passées entre la seconde et la terminale (et pas pendant la période du collège, soucis de morale personnelle - -"). **

Chapitre 2 : 

Depuis que Luffy m'avait annonçé sa nouvelle condition amoureuse, j'avais appris à connnaître son fameux blond comme si je l'avais déjà rencontré, tellement il m'en parla. Je sus donc qu'il était un jeune orphelin élevé par la personne qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Cette personne était un chef cuisinier du nom de Zeff, très connu dans le monde culinaire, qui avait pris sous son aile le jeune Sanji depuis huit ans déjà. Luffy n'en avait pas appris plus et donc moi non plus, le blond ne parlant que rarement de son passé. Mais depuis que Zeff l'avait recueilli, Sanji avait décidé de devenir lui aussi chef cuisinier pour rembourser ce qu'il appelait "sa dette" envers son protecteur, et devenir par la même occasion un cuisto de plus grande renommée encore que son père adoptif. Ces deux personnages n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer sur des sujets aussi ridicules que le repas du soir ou la couleur de leur tenue vestimentaire. Parfois leurs disputes pouvaient être plutôt violentes mais Sanji savait parfaitement que Zeff l'aimait et que c'était sa façon de lui montrer ses sentiments. Zeff était donc, de mon avis, un personnage bourru mais avec un coeur en or, qui considérait Sanji comme son propre fils.

Je sus aussi que le blond, contrairement à Luffy, avait déjà eu de nombreuses aventures. Mais qu'elles avaient toutes été de courte durée car il n'arrivait généralement pas s'attacher suffisament à une personne pour vouloir rester longtemps avec. Du coup, la plupart du temps, ses relations se soldaient par une violente dispute et le mec avec qui il était virait de sa vie. Il avait aussi annoncé de but en blanc à mon jeune ami que les autres avec qui il était sorti n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes critères que lui : généralement il sortait avec des types plus grands que lui, ou de sa taille, qui possédaient une expérience sexuelle non négligeable, capables de prendre les devants sans soucis ni gène. Il n'avait donc aucune idée de comment cela se passerait avec un Luffy, il avoua même qu'il ne pourrait pas dire que tout irait toujours bien, ni se prononcer quant à la durée de leur histoire. Il confessa surtout que, avec Luffy, il ne savait pas où il allait et que cela le laissait quelque peu perplexe. Même si cela devait certainement être blessant pour Luffy d'entendre ça, je fus admiratif de tant de franchise. Au moins, on pouvait sentir qu'il n'allait pas mentir au brun ce qui restait une qualité en soi.

Je fus aussi informé de tous ses loisirs et de ses hobbies. Le blond était un adepte des arts martiaux, il adorait les corps à corps et les combats de ce genre de sports et, avouons-le, cela était un bon moyen pour savoir se défendre. C'est pourquoi il pratiquait le karaté, l'aikido, le taekwondo et le viet vo dao, ainsi que la capoiera - à mi-chemin entre la danse de combat et l'art martial. Il adorait aussi partir à la rencontre de nouvelles saveurs, il s'agissait là d'une de ses passions, et d'après ce que je compris, cela n'était certainement pas pour déplaire à Luffy. Il appréciait beaucoup la musique, surtout le rock et le punk, et d'ailleurs il aimait les mêmes groupes que moi tel que _Billy Talent_ ou _Avenged Sevenfold. __S_on dernier coup de coeur était Gotye(bien que n'étant pas du rock) avec _Somebody That Used To Know_, le jeune brun m'enprunta d'ailleurs tous mes CD pour pouvoir discuter avec lui sur ce sujet. Il possédait une autre passion commune avec Luffy, le cinéma. D'après les dires de mon ami, ils pouvaient passer des heures et des heures à ne parler que de films, surtout quand cela concernait les films de pirates. Ils trouvaient d'ailleurs qu'il y avait trop peu de films de ce genre, alors que _Pirates des Cara__ï__bes _avait un audimat conséquent qui aurait pu relancer le genre. Malgré tout, et à leur plus grand désarrois, cela ne se faisait pas.

Sanji annonça aussi de but en blanc qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'aimait pas chez lui, comme chez les autres. Il avait horreur de sa propre habitude de fumer, il savait que cela lui nuisait beaucoup mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter de fumer. C'était plus fort que lui. Au début, il fumait uniquement quand ça n'allait pas bien, et puis l'habitude avait pris le pas. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à fumer de plus en plus souvent sans réussir à s'en empêcher. Il détestait aussi son caractère insouciant, généralement il fonçait sans réfléchir et ce n'était qu'après qu'il se disait qu'il aurait sûrement existé des solutions plus efficaces et réfléchies. Surtout que cet état d'esprit lui avait déjà apporté un max de conneries qu'il regrettait amèrement, sans préciser de quoi il s'agissait à Luffy. Chez les autres, il détestait le mensonge, pour lui son conjoint devait toujours être sincère même si ce qu'il avait à annoncer était dur ou blessant. Le mensonge était la seule et unique chose qu'il ne supportait pas chez un individu.

J'appris aussi que son film préféré était _Crow Zero. S_on roman de prédilection _Alcool _de Poppy Z. Brite et qu'il appréçiait également beaucoup_L__es nouvelles du corollaire Brite_ du même auteur car la nourriture y était souvent mise à l'affiche, tout en gardant des thèmes classiques comme l'amour et une bonne petite scène de crime. Sa couleur fétiche était le bleu car elle lui rappelait la mer, étendue qu'il appréciait particulièrement durant la période de l'été. Son animal favori était le chien, pour son caractère fidèle et joueur. Il aimait particulièrement jouer, autant aux jeux de société qu'à ceux plus technologiques, le mieux réalisé étant à son goût _Final Fantasy XVIII _pourle stylerévolutionnaire de combat, même si l'histoire qui l'avait le plus attendri était celle du IX. Au niveau cuisine, son plat préféré était un dessert : le St Honoré.

Luffy me racontait aussi beaucoup les anecdotes qui lui arrivaient et qui me faisaient rire aux larmes, comme quand il s'était amusé à prendre le balon à des footballeurs de son lycée, tranquillement, dans le seul but de les faire chier. Je n'eus aucun mal à m'imaginer la scène : le blond marchant doucement vers le centre du terrain de foot pendant un pénalty, récupérant le ballon avant que le joueur ait pu shooter et se tirant rapidement du lieu, ballon toujours en main. Ou la fois où, par gourmandise, il se retrouva enfermé dans la chambre froide, la porte s'étant refermée sur son passage parce qu'il avait essayé de se remplir la panse de glace. Ou encore quand il s'était éclaté avec un katana contre un arbre et que, dans un mouvement trop grand, il avait assomé un ami qui venait voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Je pourrais en dire tellement, mais ce serait bien trop long à raconter.

Le brun m'apprit aussi que son amoureux avait parfois des moments sombres, où il ne voulait voir personne et ne désirait que se dérober à la vue de toute autre personne, s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans autre objectif que de dormir. Dans ces moments-là, Luffy se confiait encore plus à moi, ne sachant comment agir face à ces réactions subites. Et je ne pouvais que lui conseiller de le laisser tranquille, ne sachant moi non plus comment se conduire devant une telle situation.

C'est comme ça que je te connus, par les mots de Luffy.

Par tout ce qu'il me racontait sur toi, j'appris tes qualités mais aussi tes faiblesses.

C'est comme ça que je commençai à t'apprécier. De plus en plus.

Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je te rencontrai enfin.

**Petit PS : Deux sur trois des délires de Sanji énoncés sont réels... **

**Laissez-moi des reviews please, histoire que je fasse mieux que ça ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_« Euripide a dit : les amours, quand ils fondent sur eux avec trop de violence, n'apportent ni bonheur, ni vertu aux hommes ». Esprit criminel._

Chapitre 3 :

Je te vis pour la première fois, un lundi de mars dans la matinée, accompagnant mon ami. Luffy avait décidé qu'il était enfin temps pour nous tous de faire ta connaissance, cette rencontre avait eu lieu plusieurs mois après qu'on avait appris que vous sortiez ensemble. On était tous impatients de te rencontrer, d'autant plus que tu avais été gardé secret pendant si longtemps : quatre mois, c'était quand même long pour que Luffy se décide à te montrer.

On exultait donc littéralement à l'approche de ta rencontre et, en réalité, moi plus que les autres. Luffy m'avait tellement parlé de toi que j'avais l'impression de déjà te connaître, alors te rencontrer en chair et en os, mettre un visage précis sur le personnage, ne pouvait que me mettre en joie. Je savais déjà que ta personnalité me plaisait énormément, alors je voulais te rencontrer dans la réalité. A cette idée, étrangement, mon cœur battait plus vite, je mis cela sur le compte de la curiosité mélangée à l'impatience.

Et je fus subjugué.

Subjugué par toi. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que tu étais si... si fascinant et attirant. Les mots que j'emploie ne sauraient décrire avec suffisamment de justesse la réalité, ils ne peuvent exprimer que le quart de ta beauté. Et puis, comment dépeindre l'or de tes cheveux et le bleu de tes yeux avec objectivité quand je ne pouvais que me sentir troublé et attiré par ta présence ? Et comment représenter la grâce et la souplesse de ta démarche, la sveltesse de ton corps empaqueté dans un jean taille basse, une chemise simple unie et une veste noire cintrée. Et le déhanché harmonieux de tes hanches ? Comment ne pas être hypnotisé par ce mouvement envoûtant ? Dans mes pensées, je ne t'avais jamais imaginé aussi sublime, je dois dire que la réalité n'était pas décevante sur ce coup-là.

Je l'avoue, dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai de suite eu une poussée de désir envers toi, j'avais envie que tu sois mien. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agissait là "d'amour", ni même de "coup de foudre" – même si, au début, c'est ce que j'avais naïvement pensé - mais uniquement un désir qui ne demandait qu'à être comblé. En réalité, l'amour est venu plus tard, mais il fut si violent, farouche et égoïste entre nous que je ne suis pas encore sûr que "amour" soit un mot convenable. A ce moment-là, je fus néanmoins tellement honteux de mes pensées, qui étaient tout à fait ignobles vis-à-vis de Luffy, que je baissai immédiatement la tête. N'écoutant que vaguement les présentations de Luffy, je fus très surpris en voyant ta main blanche se tendre vers moi. Pendant un certain temps, je ne réagis pas, admirant la finesse de tes doigts, la délicatesse de ta peau, et une nouvelle idée saugrenue s'insinua dans mon esprit sur tout ce que tu pourrais faire de tes mains. De nouveau, je me maudis d'avoir de telles idées vis-à-vis de l'amant de mon ami et, ne pouvant faire face stoïquement, je ne répondis pas au geste amical du blond qui l'interpréta sûrement mal, tout comme le reste de mes amis. Ma gène étant à son comble, je pris le parti de fuir courageusement et fis demi-tour comme si de rien n'était. Je me souviens encore du cri de Luffy me sommant de revenir et, implicitement, de lui donner quelques explications.

Durant le cours de philo, Luffy tenta de m'extirper des justifications de mon comportement, que je ne pouvais lui donner. Comment lui expliquer que je ressentais beaucoup de désir envers SON petit-ami ? Cela ne se faisait certainement pas. Et, surtout, je ne voulais pas risquer de perdre mon meilleur ami pour ces semblants de sentiments. Je me résolus donc à me taire, laissant mon ami dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Seul problème dans mon plan de mutisme: à la fin de la journée, Luffy vint me trouver (je n'avais pas réussit à l'éviter), la mine triste, pour me demander si je détestais son amant, si quelque chose chez lui me révulsait. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui dire la vérité, j'avais bien essayé de m'obstiner dans mon silence, mais les yeux attristés de Luffy, façon cocker battu, me firent changer d'avis, je lui sortis donc un mensonge créé de toute pièces :

- Non Luffy, ce n'est pas ça. La vérité c'est qu'il me fait penser à une personne que je n'apprécie pas. Je suis désolé, sans le vouloir j'ai mis les deux en parallèle. C'est stupide mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. Je te rassure, ça n'a rien avoir avec ton petit ami. Il m'a l'air très gentil.

- Alors, tu es d'accord pour le revoir et lui parler un peu ? Je demande ça parce qu'il pense sincèrement que tu lui en veux pour quelque chose, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous puissiez vous expliquer tous les deux, proposa mon ami, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vue venir, moi qui pensais naïvement qu'il me laisserait tranquille après cette fausse déclaration.

- Euh, bien sûr, oui c'est...sûrement la meilleure chose à faire.

- Super, je te propose qu'on se voit samedi tous les trois, et puis on aura qu'à se faire un ciné. Y a Hunger games qui sort cette semaine, il a l'air pas mal. En fait, ça parle d'un jeu télévisé qui prend le nom du film et qui consiste à prendre des enfants de...

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, l'idée de revoir l'autre et de sortir en ville avec lui ne me rassurait pas du tout et mon cœur ne voulait pas m'écouter quand je lui ordonnais de battre moins vite à l'idée de cette rencontre. Des tonnes de questions m'assaillaient la tête sur comment faire, que dire, quelle excuse je devrais trouver pour annuler cette sortie, comment allais-je réagir à l'encontre du blond si je ne réussissais pas à annuler, etc...

- Eh Zorro, tu m'écoutes oui ? S'exclama-t-il, puis voyant que je tournais la tête vers lui... Je disais donc, dans le 12ème district ils avaient choisis Primerose au départ, mais tu vois y a sa sœur Katniss qui ...

- Samedi tu as dis ? Ah, je suis désolé, je suis pris ce jour-là, dis-je rapidement en l'interrompant dans sa tirade.

C'est ce qu'on peut appeler la réponse du lâche, j'avais pas réfléchi à plus élaboré comme mensonge. A ma décharge, je n'avais pas l'habitude de mentir à mon meilleur ami.

- Ah bon, quoi donc ?

Et celle-là, celle du curieux...

- Euh... une présentation de kendo ! Inventai-je rapidement. Il se trouve que le club recrute, enfin, essaye d'avoir de nouveaux élèves, et donc ils ont décidé de faire une présentation de kendo au public, pour attirer des gens quoi, de plus cela pourrait nous rapporter des fonds car le club espère trouver des sponsors grâce à cette journée.

- Mais on pourra venir te voir alors ! Ca serait génial que Sanji puisse voir ça, t'es tellement cool quand tu fais du kendo.

OK, c'était pas le bon mensonge à utiliser.

Je bredouillai à Luffy une excuse comme quoi le fait de les y voir me déconcentrerait et me perturberait durant la prestation et que, par conséquent, je préférais qu'ils ne viennent pas. Luffy, toujours compréhensif, me proposa de nous voir après la présentation, ce à quoi je répondis que je serais trop fatigué pour vouloir sortir ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Au final, j'obtins un répit jusqu'à la semaine suivante, du fait qu'aucun de nous deux ne puisse sortir en semaine, volonté parentale oblige, ce dont je les remerciai grandement pour une fois. C'était déjà ça de pris, pour trouver une autre excuse foireuse.

Je passai le samedi matin tranquille, assis dans mon fauteuil à regarder les quelques émissions pas trop ennuyeuses diffusées à la télé, quand je fus dérangé par ma mère qui me demandait d'aller faire des courses pour le repas de midi. Ne pouvant me dérober de cette obligation, j'enfilai un pantalon, un débardeur blanc et une veste noire souple, récupérai en maugréant l'argent que me tendait ma mère et partis à pied au supermarché du coin.

En choisissant mes légumes, j'entendis une voix au timbre grave prononcer mon nom. Le temps de me dire que je ne connaissais pas cette voix, je me retournai. Très sincèrement, je faillis avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant que mon interlocuteur n'était autre que la personne que je ne désirais PAS rencontrer. Non pas qu'il me déplaisait , bien au contraire. Effectivement, le blond aux yeux toujours aussi profonds se tenait face à moi.

- Ah, je me disais bien que je t'avais reconnu. Euh, je...bah en fait, je t'ai vu et j'ai voulu te parler. Euh, je ne veux pas t'embêter hein, c'est juste que...

Sa mine timide associée à son sourire gêné me retourna le cœur le temps de quelques instants. Le jeune homme était tout simplement adorable avec ses yeux baissés et le voile doré léger qui les recouvrait. Très vite, il reprit contenance et redressa fièrement la tête vers moi, changement brusque qui me surprit fortement.

- Voilà, Luffy m'a dit que tu m'avais ignoré lundi parce que je te fais penser à quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas, annonça-t-il clairement, mais je ne suis pas cette personne. Zorro, j'aimerais qu'on fasse connaissance, mais pas sur de mauvais souvenirs. Alors, je recommence : je m'appelle Sanji et je suis enchanté de te connaître. Luffy m'a énormément parlé de toi, tu es pour lui son meilleur ami et c'est pourquoi j'espère que l'on s'entendra bien dans l'avenir.

Je ne pouvais tout de même pas l'ignorer une seconde fois, je répondis donc à sa présentation, mais de manière bien moins assurée que lui. Nous parlâmes du pourquoi nous étions là, conversation banale pour ainsi dire, j'appris d'ailleurs à cette occasion que Sanji vivait presque à deux pas de chez moi. Après quoi, le blond remarqua mes légumes judicieusement choisis pour me signaler que je les avais _mal_ choisis.

- Regarde, tes tomates sont bien trop vertes pour un plat qui doit être préparé pour ce midi, tu devrais plutôt prendre celles-ci, et tu vois pour les poivrons, en fait...

Sanji continua de m'expliquer la meilleure manière de choisir les légumes en fonction des circonstances, et au fur de ses explications il se rapprocha doucement de moi, tellement il était pris dans son "travail de conseilleur en produits frais", me tendant régulièrement des tomates, ou des salades en fonction de ses dires, mais je perdis rapidement le fil de ses mots pour ne me concentrer -malgré moi- plus que sur son corps qui se rapprochait lentement me plongeant dans une certaine torpeur. A un moment, voyant que je ne l'écoutais plus, il me toucha le bras histoire de me reconnecter à la réalité, ce geste me fit avoir une réaction démesurée se traduisant par un brusque écart de sa personne, je me sentais électrisé par ce simple contact. Le blond enleva rapidement sa main de mon bras comme blessé. Par la suite, je m'excusai de deux choses : de l'avoir repoussé si violemment et de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Il ne s'en offusqua pas et m'accorda même que ses explications devenaient souvent ennuyeuses pour les autres. Je ne répondis rien à cela, non pas que je fus en accord avec lui mais surtout pour ne pas avoir à expliquer que ce n'était pas ses conseils sur les légumes qui m'avaient fortement déconcentré mais une toute autre chose, comme son torse qui était posé contre mon dos quand il me tendait des navets, me laissant deviner la finesse de sa silhouette.

En passant au niveau des CDs, je me dirigeai inconsciemment vers les disques de rock afin de voir quelles nouveautés m'attendaient, voyant que j'appréciais le genre, Sanji me lança sur ce sujet qui continua jusqu'à notre arrivée en caisse. J'avoue sans mentir que j'ai particulièrement aimé cette discussion entre nous sur un sujet qui me passionnait tant. A la fin de cette corvée pour ma mère qui, en la compagnie du blond, n'en était plus une, Sanji me proposa de prendre un verre quelques minutes. J'avoue que mon esprit fut fortement tiraillé à cet instant précis . J'avais réellement envie de prendre un verre avec lui et de continuer à discuter, mais en même temps une petite voix dans ma tête exigeait que je parte au plus vite car un désir contenu envers lui se pressait dans mon corps. Fort heureusement pour moi, c'est cette dernière qui remporta la partie et, prétextant que ma mère avait très vite besoin de moi, je partis loin de cet être qui m'attirait irrémédiablement.

La personne qui m'avait mis au monde fut grandement étonnée quand je rentrai, tout d'abord pour l'air rouge et essoufflé que j'arborais mais surtout parce que, pour une fois, j'avais très bien choisi mes légumes.

L'après midi, n'ayant rien de particulier à faire, je décidai de dormir tout simplement, de toute façon je ne pouvais pas sortir, de peur de tomber sur le blond ou Luffy. Le problème se présenta quand je commençai à fermer les yeux. Dès que mes paupières s'affaissaient, la silhouette et le visage du blond m'apparaissaient. Mon cerveau retraçait sans aucune difficulté les traits fins et clairs, la bouche rosée, les yeux océans et le soleil éclatant des cheveux du blond. Il parait ensuite ce personnage de mimiques allant du sourire timide au regard aguicheur en passant par la bouche qui appelait aux baisers. En continuant ce manège, mon organe de réflexion mit en scène un blond qui se déshabillait au rythme d'une musique inexistante sous mes yeux, se déhanchait entre mes jambes pour finir entièrement nu contre mon corps. La suite logique à cela nous entraina dans de folles étreintes fantasmagoriques qui se traduisirent dans la réalité par une forte réaction au niveau de mon entre-jambe. La douleur de cette envie fut telle que je n'eus d'autre choix que de me servir de ma main pour évacuer la tension. C'est ensuite, honteux, que j'allai me laver dans la salle de bain. Comment pouvais-je avoir de telles envies vis-à-vis du copain de Luffy, de son PREMIER amour ? C'était tout bonnement inadmissible !

Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour palier à cette ignominie. Peut-être que cette attirance pour le blondinet était due au fait que j'étais seul et que des besoins naturels se montraient après tant d'abstinence. Il est vrai que cela faisait trois bons mois que je n'avais pas eu de relations sexuelles avec un autre homme. Jusqu'à présent, cela ne s'était pas trop fait remarquer dans mon corps, c'était sûrement de voir mon meilleur ami avec un amant qui avait réveillé de tels désirs en moi. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que cela, il fallait que ce soit cela. Car ça signifierait que je n'étais PAS attiré par le blond mais juste en manque. Et que le problème serait rapidement résolu. Pitié, faites que ce soit cela !

Pour vérifier cette théorie, il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique solution. Il fallait que je me trouve quelqu'un, non pas forcément pour rester ensemble, juste pour évacuer certaines exigences sexuelles. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire une telle chose, pour ainsi dire je respectais trop les autres pour ne vouloir qu'une seule nuit en leur compagnie, mais là je n'avais pas le choix. Au nom de la science et de mon amitié envers Luffy, je devais confirmer mon hypothèse salvatrice.

C'est avec cette résolution en tête que je partis en boîte le soir-même.

Pour l'occasion, je me vêtu d'un jean straight qui moulait particulièrement mon fessier dont je n'étais pas peu fier, de fines tennis noires, d'un tee-shirt col en V blanc et d'une veste cintrée noire pour une allure décontractée qui restait classe. J'agrémentai cette tenue d'une chaîne en argent autour de mon cou et de ma gourmette au poignet pour un effet plus tape à l'œil. Pour finir, je coiffai mes cheveux à l'aide d'un pot de gel, histoire de redonner un peu de volume à mes cheveux. J'enfournai mes sous dans ma poche arrière et partis en direction du Drunken Night*. Dans cette ville imposante, il s'agissait de la discothèque la plus connue et la plus appréciée pour plusieurs raisons : la décoration était superbe dans un style rétro élégant, aux couleurs rouge et noir de la passion et du désir, le Dj diffusait les dernières tendances telles que _International Love _de Pitbull (feat Chris Brown), _Party Rock_ de LMFAO et tous autres chanteurs en vogue, l'alcool y coulait à foison, chaque personne était bien habillée sans pour autant se prétendre mieux que les autres, conférant ainsi à cette salle une ambiance très agréable. Bref, c'était LA discothèque la plus cotée de la ville qui laissait ses conquérants avec bien peu de clients.

En m'approchant de la boîte, j'entendais déjà les bruits sourds des basses de la salle et je me sentis rapidement imprégné de l'ambiance. En entrant, la musique sonna clairement dans ma tête, les basses résonnant en moi dans le but d'annihiler toute forme de pensée. J'adorais le sentiment d'exaltation que je ressentais à l'instant où je pénétrais dans la boîte, que la musique m'assaillait les oreilles, que je voyais les gens se presser à la billetterie pour acheter leur entrée, que j'entendais les rires des personnes qui m'entouraient, mon cœur battant au rythme des basses, et l'idée de passer une bonne soirée. C'est simple, j'adorais sortir en boîte, j'adorais l'ambiance qui y régnait, de danser avec d'autres personnes que ce soit filles ou garçons et de goûter aux liquides alcoolisés.

Généralement, à première vue, personne ne se doutait de mon adoration pour ces soirées, on me pensait plus du genre enfermé chez moi, surtout quand on savait que j'étais un sacré dormeur, à écouter de la musique en m'entraînant au kendo. Mon envie de devenir le meilleur dans cette discipline ne m'avait jamais passé, je la ressentais toujours comme une promesse faite à Kuina. Mais le fait de sortir danser me procurait une telle joie. J'aimais qu'un corps se presse contre le mien dans la foule qui régnait alors, sans ressentir pour autant un désir envers cette personne, j'aimais juste danser, mais pas seul.

Après avoir passé l'accueil et déposé ma veste, j'entrai dans la salle de la boîte où mon regard fut vite attiré par les silhouettes qui se déhanchaient sur la piste au rythme de _Good Feeling _de Flo Rida, j'essayai de juger dans cette masse de gens de potentiels amants pour cette nuit. Même si je n'avais pas l'habitude de recourir à la pratique du coup d'un soir, je savais très bien comment draguer une personne et lui donner envie de moi, je savais donc très bien comment faire venir un homme dans mon lit. Le problème ne se posait pas là, il fallait juste que j'en trouve un qui me plaise.

Je commençai la fête en allant me chercher un bon verre de whiskey-coca, rien de mieux qu'une gorgée du liquide ambré pour se mettre dans un climat gai. J'avalai ma boisson d'un trait et me levai pour me diriger vers la piste. De là, tel un mouton, je suivis l'agitation de la foule et amorçai des mouvements de hanches. Plus rapidement que je ne l'avais pensé, un homme se colla à mon dos, bougeant ses hanches en cadence avec les miennes, j'acceptai gracieusement la danse. A la fin, je me retournai afin de voir à quoi ressemblait mon coéquipier, la vue ne me déplut pas. L'individu était grand, brun aux yeux sombres, de puissants muscles se dessinaient sous son Marcel, il abordait un petit sourire en coin en me dévisageant, sûrement que je ne lui déplaisais pas. J'aurais bien essayé de regarder plus bas et plus dans son dos mais les danseurs autour de nous limitaient chacun de nos gestes. Le bel éphèbe me proposa de boire un verre ce que j'acceptai sans hésitation. En parlant avec lui, il se révéla que son caractère me déplut, il était trop vaniteux et bien trop sûr de lui. Ce genre d'état d'esprit ne me donnait qu'une seule envie : le faire tomber de son pied d'estale. L'homme croyait pouvoir se taper qui il voulait, je lui prouvai le contraire en refusant toutes les propositions qu'il me fit et en partant vite trouver meilleure compagnie.

Mon second danseur se trouva être une danseuse qui, poussée par ses amies, me demanda de danser avec elle, ce que je lui accordai facilement. Même si j'étais cent pour cent gay, danser avec une fille ne m'avait jamais répugné. Bien au contraire, j'aimais bien bouger avec elles, une fille se laissait toujours guider tandis qu'avec un homme chacun essayait de prendre le contrôle de la danse, ce qui à la fin relevait plus du combat qu'autre chose. C'était pour ainsi dire reposant de danser avec ces êtres, le seul inconvénient que je pouvais y trouver était leur manie de coller leur poitrine contre mon torse.

La soirée se poursuivit par plusieurs danses avec toutes sortes de personnes, autant hommes que femmes, je pouvais dire sans mentir ni me vanter que j'avais du succès, mais personne ne me convenait vraiment et il était déjà quatre heure du matin. La boîte fermerait donc deux heures plus tard, je commençai à penser que je ne trouverai personne pour partager ma nuit quand un jus non identifié atterrit dans mes cheveux. Je me relevai brusquement en poussant un cri , comme si j'avais été brûlé et me retournai vers la source du fluide. En face de moi se tenait un rouquin de mon âge environ, aux yeux étranges, d'un bleu-vert que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, il tenait à la main un verre qui avait sûrement été plein avant que la moitié n'atterrisse sur ma tête. A l'odeur, je devinai que le liquide était en fait de la vodka, chose qui m'énerva profondément. Alors non seulement je n'avais pas trouvé chaussure à mon pied, mais en plus un abruti me renversait un digestif sur la tête, c'était le comble de la soirée !

J'allais l'engueuler bien comme il faut, quand brusquement toute ma frustration accumulée se mit à remonter dans ma tête : ce blond que je désirais mais que je ne pouvais avoir, ma honte envers Luffy, le fait de n'avoir trouvé personne durant cette soirée, de m'être fait dragué par un prétentieux petit c**, qu'on renverse un verre sur ma tête... Incapable de raisonner convenablement ni même de penser à ce que je faisais, je fondis sur ses lèvres. Le plus troublant à cela était que je ne voyais pas le rouquin en face de moi, mais le blond. J'embrassais farouchement les douces lèvres de Sanji, je glissais ma main dans ses cheveux or, à la limite de les lui tirer, je caressais et griffais en même temps la fine joue de l'objet de mes désirs, je goutais à sa langue et la dévorais goulûment. Et il me répondait, aussi fougueusement que moi. Son torse se colla contre le mien, ses mains glissèrent sous mon tee-shirt. Il était mû par le même désir que moi, aussi longtemps que je fermais les yeux.

Hélas, j'eus le malheur de les rouvrir. Sanji disparu pour laisser place à un roux que je ne connaissais pas, qui n'était pas laid, même beau, mais que je ne voulais pas connaître ni glisser dans mon lit. Et ce même si mon sexe me faisait souffrir du fantasme que je venais d'imaginer. Aussi vite que je le pu, je m'écartai de lui et partis sans plus de préambule. Sincèrement, j'étais troublé par mon comportement. Mes sentiments s'avéraient confus, je ressentais de la frustration, de la honte, du désir, une certaine hébétude, de l'énervement et de la lassitude, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur se serrait, que ma respiration s'alourdissait. Je rentrai, fatigué par mes émotions, et m'endormais aussitôt d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avec un sentiment de malaise. J'avais l'impression que les choses ne s'arrangeraient pas mais, surtout, je détestais m'avouer que seul le blond m'attirait. Que je ne désirais que lui. Évidemment, je devais brider mes sentiments et n'en rien laisser paraître. Je ne pouvais quand même pas faire de peine à mon meilleur ami, depuis le temps qu'il me soutenait à chaque fois que je me sentais triste, qu'il me faisait rire et me rendait heureux et surtout, chose qui comptait le plus pour moi, qu'il me consolait à chaque date anniversaire de Kuina et m'encourageait à chaque compétition de kendo. Mais... j'avais du mal, beaucoup de mal, à ne pas penser à Sanji.

Ce matin-là, je restai dans mon lit, non pas pour m'adonner à des cochonneries, juste pour méditer sur ma situation, mon état d'esprit. Je passai tellement de temps dans mes pensées que j'en oubliai de me lever. Si bien qu'à l'heure du déjeuner, ma mère fut très surprise de me voir sagement allongé dans mon lit, immobile, les yeux ouverts mais le regard vide, la tête dans les nuages. A son cri, je compris bien vite qu'elle m'avait cru évanoui et me redressai instantanément pour la rassurer.

- Oh, bon sang Zoro ! Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que... que...

- Ce n'est rien Mam', j'étais juste dans mes pensées.

- Dis-moi, c'est rare de te voir si calme, ou du moins pas quand tu n'es pas devant la télé, il se passe quelque chose... dont tu voudrais me parler ?

- Non Mam', c'est rien. Hum je suis préoccupé par... par le bac blanc qui débute la semaine prochaine. C'est que... c'est quasiment les seules notes du deuxième trimestre donc...

- ... Si tu le dis mon fils. Bon en attendant : A TABLE !

**Ah ! Fin de chapitre de m**** hein ? Mais j'avoue que ça m'a amusé de couper là ^^, je plaide coupable... En espérant que ça vous a tout de même plu. Laissez des reviews please ." .  
**(avoue Low', t'avais faim quand t'as écrit cette fin de chap' x'P )


End file.
